Batman
by awordycontradiction
Summary: For as long as he can remember Stiles had been the sidekick. It was a title that many deemed expendable or ornament, but Stiles had never once minded it.


**So... This is very different. Both in who the paring is, and the POV. Stiles sort of seemed emotional-less throughout their scenes so I didn't want to do his POV and I'm not a huge Erica fan so I wouldn't know where to being... I am not sure how I feel about Stiles/Erica or if I trust her or believe her.. but this was the first episode I didn't cringe when she was around, and she wasn't being a total bitch.. and I'm sorry but that scene when she called Stiles batman was just epic... well placed.. and ADORABLE. I also loved when she told him she had a crush on him, I don't care if she was lying, because just letting Stiles know that he can be wanted by someone should open his eyes a bit. Besides Lydia is driving me insane and that one scene between them gave me no inspiration. :(**

For as long as he can remember Stiles had been the sidekick. It was a title that many deemed expendable or ornament, but Stiles had never once minded it. Being Scott McCall's right hand man, the one to always fix everything, the go to guy was all he ever wanted. Stiles loved to be needed. That was until his best friend became a freaking werwolf. Ever since that first day of school Stiles knew things were going to be different. He knew that life wasn't going to just be about playing video games till three in the morning or making first line on the lacrosse team. He knew that they were getting into heavy things, and that all the lying and sacrifices and sleepless nights were going to be for the greater good. Going to be for his dad, and the postman and for Lydia.

_Lydia. _

Lydia Martin the only girl he had ever even noticed. The killer of hope and the center of his every dream. But she wasn't his and right now, with the way things were going Stiles really didn't think she'd ever be. It hurt, and it sucked and it was everything a teenage boy should feel and Stiles relished in it because with heartbreak and longing he still felt normal. Lydia always gave him a sense of normal.

But right now she was being an adorable pain in his ass. Her loyalty was stretched too far for someone so undeserving and she carried herself with this entitled charm that sent Stiles' head reeling. She made him lose control and any confidence or sarcasm he could muster in her presence.

Now cue vamped out Erica Reyes.

She barked orders and pushed him into walls, beat him over the head with his own damn car parts and still remained flawlessly broken underneath it all. That's why she never bugged him as much as she probably should. He knew her pain and the lengths she was going to, to cover it all up.

She was harmless and so out of her element Stiles realized while her claws scraped the fabric of his shirt. She was still so new and still too oblivious from her trans-formative high to realize.

"_That's right, you wanna play Catwoman?" _

"_I'll be your Batman."_

Ever since she turned the girl had changed for the worst. She took all the bad and the negatives that her life once was and harbored it all, used it as a shield and validated her new behavior, her new actions. Stiles may not have been close to Erica before the bite, but he knew damn well that this wasn't the girl he sat across from in world history second period and she wasn't the girl clutching Scott for dear life during a seizure. This wasn't that girl anymore. This was a cold detached monster in front of him.

"_I used to have the worst crush in the world on you."_

"_Yeah, you Stiles and you never once even noticed me."_

A crush on Stiles? It was something to think about, but at the moment the furthest thing from his mind.

"_Exactly like how you're not noticing me right now."_

The sidekick doesn't get the girl or any girl, the sidekick figures out when something's wrong and right now, looking at the pooling water seeping from the boys locker room, something was wrong.

Detention was normal for Stiles, it was something that made sense and was habitual, aside from Lydia when he could get a reservation between her and her mind. Detention was a conventional thing for this not so conventional crime. But he would take it and keep his peace for a least five minutes.

That was until Jackson attacked the library.

Until he saw Erica convulsing on the debris filled carpet in the science fiction section.

"_Hey, hey, hey!" _

"_I think she's having a seizure!" _

And then she was brought to Derek, as she so weakly demanded. Derek had this look on his face, a look of confusion and a look of torment. It marred his features giving him an even older appearance. Erica screamed and withered in Stiles' arms as Derek demanded for him to prop her up.

"_Is she dying?"_

"_She might, I-"_

"_This is gonna hurt."_

Erica screaming in pain as if to confirm Derek's rejoin. Her gasps and groans not something that would so quickly leave Stiles' mind. He felt nightmares of this day coming on. It was all a blur, the breaking, the wringing of venom, and then her sigh of peace. Stiles collapsed taking Erica with him. The reality and irrefutable agony of this clear on her face. She looked so fragile and weak when in reality she was stronger then him. But he supported her like he has always done when neede. Stiles delicately pushed the blonde curls from her face, getting a good look at her, she at him. Her eyes like a trance, and as she grabbed onto his shirt attempting to gain his attention he sighed in relief, though she already had it.

"_Stiles-"_

"_You make a good Batman."_

Erica smiled then, despite the amount of pain she had to have been in. She smiled up at Stiles and he returned it, not even noticing when Derek and Scott left the train car.

Batman sounded good to him, though it had only been a joke once he retorted it to her hours before in school, pressed again a wall, he could see this being a situation to change things. Scott wasn't the hero today, and Stiles wasn't Robin. Sure he had a lot to think about, and maybe Erica's crush on him wasn't going to affect anything, today was just going to be a step backwards from tomorrow, but right now, holding a sleeping Erica in his arms Stiles could get used to this, to being a first choice and not just needed to figure out all the answers. He could get used to being appreciated.

Or maybe be the hero.


End file.
